


Bloody Hands and Soulmate Soup

by moonflowertingz



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i don’t know what i’m doing, i’m in love with them, not really fluff lol, there is sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowertingz/pseuds/moonflowertingz
Summary: “Soulmates aren’t real and you will stop obsessing over finding one today,” she tried to convince herself. With a roll of her eyes she grabbed for her toothbrush and started her day.Or in other words, Dani is pessimistic but she doesn’t need to be. All she had to do was go get tea and be gay. Pretty easy for her.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	Bloody Hands and Soulmate Soup

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i wrote this i just have a lot of feelings. prolly gonna keep writing one shots of Damie cuz they’re easy n cute. don’t judge me fr i haven’t wrote anything in years. 
> 
> enjoy the gay shit tho

Winter’s never really been her favorite season...

She finds it to be a haunting of her emotions. Lingering just out of reach, but so in-your-face concurrently that all you can do is take a gasping breath of freezing air and hope it’s enough to wake you from the warmth of your dreams. 

And it always does. 

But winter wasn’t around anymore and yet, she still found herself feeling cold.

With a shuddering breath, the blonde opened her eyes. She pulled the blankets closer to her chest and sighed lightly. Her dreams were better than reality lately, and waking up had been hell. Manageable, but still hell nonetheless. However, Dani Clayton was a relentless woman, truly. It would take a lot more than waking up to end her ambition for life. 

Dani groaned dramatically. 

If she was being honest, her dreams were only better than reality because she dreamed of love in every single one of them. Only to wake up alone again. 

“Not this shit again,” she mumbled. She threw the blankets off her body, stood and stretched. 

On her walk to the bathroom she was deep in thought. In that 2 seconds, the repeating thought that consisted only of women only made her more irritated with her current situation.

She stood in front of the mirror, hands lightly gripping the sides of the porcelain sink. The blonde let her head fall and slowly picked it back up. Face to face with herself again, she glared and raised a pointer finger to the reflection.

“Soulmates aren’t real and you will stop obsessing over finding one today,” she tried to convince herself. With a roll of her eyes she grabbed for her toothbrush and started her day. 

——

It was 3pm, 80 degrees outside with no clouds in the sky. That meant that Dani was on her way to her favorite place to have tea.

Here’s the catch though. Dani Clayton is very, very gay and for that reason does not own a drivers license. She does enjoy riding her bike though. 

That is until she takes a corner too fast and has no time to see who’s standing just beyond it. 

Dani blinked really hard and once she realized what just happened, she pushed herself off the ground frantically with the palms of her hands. 

She turned, already expecting to get chewed out for being miles away in her head and causing an accident.

“I’m so sorry! I’m  _ super _ clumsy and—“

Dani blinked harder.

“Holy fucking shit.”

The girl in front of her raised an eyebrow. 

Dani didn’t know what to do or say. She’d never seen a woman this beautiful in her entire life; and she just ran over her with her bike.

“You know...usually when I run over people, I apologize, not toss swear words in their face. You yanks are incredibly strange.” 

Dani has to force herself to cover her blush and to take a breath because she hasn’t been breathing ever since she turned around to speak to the young woman. “Um... I-I, there’s uh...” confusion crossed Dani’s face, “...wait, what’s a yank?”

The girl in front of her smirked, but didn’t say anything, just gestured to the bike still laying on the ground.

“Shit, uh... yeah i’m really really really sorry. I always take this way at the same time and I don’t know! There’s never anyone walking on this street and there’s a hill so I just decided to go super fast for no reason and took the corner too sharp because i’m an idiot—“ the blonde sucked in a breath and then continued, “—and uh... yeah i’m honestly so sorry. I didn’t hurt you right?”

The brunette woman had her arms crossed and a very amused look on her face. “Uh, no actually,” she said and glanced down. “You might need to ask yourself that question.”

Before Dani could even register exactly what the woman said, she was breathless when the brunette reached for her hands and turned them palm-side up. 

They were bleeding pretty badly; little pieces of asphalt clinging to the second layer of skin. 

Dani winced as the pain registered for the first time. “Oh well it’s fine,” she looked up with a soft smile. “As long as I didn’t hurt you.”

The woman laughed as she shook her head. “You couldn’t hurt a fly, even if you desired to.” 

the blonde’s cheeks were instantly flushed and she ducked her head away a bit.

“I’m Jamie,” the woman said, a gleam in her eyes the blonde couldn’t quite comprehend. 

Dani wanted to die right there. She already thought the girl was perfect and for some reason, knew for sure she was when her name rolled off her own lips.

“Jamie...” Dani had to let the name sit there on her lips and in the air for a second before responding again, “...I’m Dani. Dani Clayton.” 

Jamie smiled. “Nice to meet you, Dani.” 

There was a comfortable silence and then the brunette spoke again. 

“Do you fancy some help getting to wherever it is you’re going? I was just on my way for tea so it’s no inconvenience.” 

Dani perked up. “I was about to get tea!” 

Jamie giggled at her enthusiastic response and the blonde woman bit her lip. “is that your way of offering to get tea with me?”

After a very nervous glance at the ground, Dani nodded; a playful smile on her face. 

“I think that’s the least I could do.”

The other woman hummed softly. “How bout this. I’ll bring my truck ‘round, you put your death trap in the back and we go to my flat for proper tea?” 

Dani swallowed hard and was about to answer before she winced in pain again. The bleeding had slowed tremendously, but now the pain was hitting more than just slightly uncomfortable. Her hands were raw. 

“And, Dani?” Jamie offered, “I have a wicked first aid kit too.”

“Yes,” Dani breathed out and then shook her head quickly. “Like yes, i’ll go have tea with you, at your—what did you call it?”

The shorter woman laughed heartily at the genuine wonder on the blonde’s face. Jamie had always found Americans to be void of simple intelligence as far as knowing anything about any other country but their own. In all honesty, she didn’t really like most Americans. She decided today that she liked the one standing in front her with the purple sweater, black skirt and the matching black tights. Even if she did remind her of that one movie with the umbrella wielding nanny. 

“Stay here, yeah? I’ll just go grab my truck.”

Dani chewed her bottom lip a bit. “Thank you so much.” 

“S’alright. I reckon this is the best part of my day so far,” she said, offering a smirk at the end. She turned on her heel and started walking off towards the parking garage.

  
  


—-

Laughing. That’s the sound that filled Jamie’s oddly large apartment for the past 6 hours. The two had been talking about everything between the sun and pluto, and most times couldn’t even get through a full sentence without doubling over. 

It was nice. Dani has just moved back to the states and since she wanted a fresh start (again), she chose to move to Oregon. Somewhere she could go unnoticed but still enjoy the perks of living by the forests and the city. 

And rain. She loved the rain.

“Okay seriously, you lot—“

Dani put a hand defensively and said with a tinge of annoyance, “okay no no no, do not group us all together!” 

The english woman raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know how I couldn’t.”

Dani huffed. “Okay fine, most Americans suck at making tea but not every single one. You literally just took one drink of mine and said ‘grimey’—“

“ _ Blimey _ ,” Jamie corrected, arms slightly crossed over her chest. 

The taller woman rolled her eyes. “What does that even mean?” 

The other woman laughed. “You yanks and your questions.” 

They continued their slightly flirtatious, borderline schoolgirl banter until they realized they’d been together for hours. It was dark outside. And maybe they had had a bit too much wine for a Thursday night. “Shit, listen Poppins—“

“I thought we agreed you wouldn’t call me that?”

Jamie just shrugged. “If the shoe fits...”

The blonde woman could not hide her smile even if she wanted to. She had a really great night hanging out with the girl that she nearly bulldozed six hours earlier. The one with the sea colored eyes and perfectly white smile. Modest and sexy all at once. She’d never met anyone like her, and it was safe to say that Jamie felt that exact same way. 

“Honest though, it’s late and—“ Jamie started, but was interrupted by Dani.

“Oh yeah I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to overstay my welcome and—“

Jamie lightly kicked the other girl under the table. “You babble like you’re mad.”

Dani blushed. “Uh, yeah I’m sorry I do that a lot.”

“S’okay,” she breathed. “As I was saying...it’s late, we might be a bit drunk and you look like your hands went through a food processor.”

The American looked down at her hands and the corner of her mouth lifted in a small smile; thinking back to the moment she first step foot in Jamie’s apartment. The moment when Jamie hurriedly got the first aid kit, sat her down on the couch and she watched as the shorter woman throughly bandaged her up. 

All Dani could do was stare at the woman in front of her. She was truly the 8th wonder of the world, at least to her she was. “You with me, Poppins?”

She blinked hard for what seemed like the twentieth time today. “Huh? Uh... yeah, yeah, sorry. I’ll just grab my bike from your truck and I’ll be outta your hair.”

Jamie shook her head. “Hey,” she tried but Dani was already standing, uncoordinatedly gathering her items, mumbling apologies. 

Jamie stood up and made her way over to the girl, who had her back turned as she was grabbing for something on the counter. 

‘deep breath’ the brunette thought to herself, as she walked over and put a hand on the taller woman’s shoulder. 

It seemed Dani relaxed into the touch slightly, but that could have just been her imagination and the very expensive wine. 

“Dani,” Jamie started, but was interrupted when the blonde turned around to face her.

“I know, I’m sorry i’m like this I had a really great time hanging out and I just get nervous sometimes around pretty women—“

Jamie chuckled, her gaze softened even further now. “You think I’m pretty, eh?”

Dani’s face turned beet red. “Uh, yes.” 

A smirk settled on the shorter woman’s lips. This is not exactly how she expected the night to go, but she definitely is not upset about the change of events. “Not so bad yourself, Poppins.” They stared at each other for a moment, maybe too long of a moment, but Jamie regained composure and spoke again. However, something was slightly different between them now. “You can stay here tonight. You should uh, give your hands a break from rubbing against pavement.”

And there’s something in the way Jamie said this that gave Dani a form of confidence. “Definitely not the best thing they’ve rubbed against.”

The brunette blew out a fast breath and shook her head, arms crossed. “Cheeky.”

And before Dani could ask what that word meant, the other girl was already off to her room to grab her clothes. 

There wasn’t a lot that Dani was 100% certain about, but she did know for sure that this woman was going to be a problem. 

in all the right ways, of course. 

  
  


6 months later——

_ “Fuuuuuck...” _

Jamie laughed airily, snaking her arm around the blonde’s waist and pulled her even closer; making sure to keep her thigh in the exact spot between her legs. “I thought you said we didn’t have time, Poppins.” 

Dani gasped when the other woman skillfully unclasped her bra from under her shirt. 

Before she could even come up with an answer, the brunette was back to kissing her passionately. all slow tongues, quick bites, rough hands. The taller woman tried to speak, really. She just couldn’t and there honestly wasn’t anything she could do. She might as well forget about meeting with her boss for coffee. 

More hands.

Less clothes.

Dani thought she was going to pass out. 

It felt like this every time though, so much everything when she was with Jamie. 

The shorter woman roughly pulled Dani’s underwear down. Dani was practically shaking against the wall. “Baby,” it came out as a sob,  _ “please.” _

Jamie took a deep trembling breath. It was never a thing for her to be overwhelmed while having sex but it happened every single time with Dani.

“Please what, sweetheart?” she said, trying to keep her voice steady. 

The blonde didn’t have time for this, really. She always seemed to find herself pinned either between Jamie and a wall or Jamie and a floor and then a number of other surfaces.

She roughly grabbed the brunette’s face and kissed her, hard. She pulled her face back just far enough so they could look into each other’s eyes. “I want you inside of me,  _ now _ ,” she managed roughly, knees threatening to give out. 

Jamie moaned at that and pushed the taller woman against the wall, pressing her thigh further into wet heat. _ “Dani...” _

She dragged a finger down Dani’s chest, stopping to swirl around a pink nipple and then continued her descent down. Jamie brought her other hand to the woman’s hips and pressed her thumbs quick and rough just inside Dani’s hip bones. 

The blonde let out a guttural moan and her knees buckled. Jamie caught her and lifted her up so her legs were around her waist. The shorter woman brought her lips to Dani’s ear. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

Dani couldn’t handle this. Not the sex per say, but just everything with Jamie. This was the woman she was falling in love with that set every nerve ending in her body on fire; the thought of wanting to spend the rest of her life with this woman was constant. 

“You hear me, baby?” 

Searing hot lips connected with her pulse point and she was so close to coming undone. Which usually would be embarrassing considering she hasn’t even really been touched yet, but when it came to her girlfriend it wasn’t such a surprise. 

“Mhm, I-I....hear—“ she took a deep shaky breath when Jamie removed her thigh from her girlfriend’s dripping core and replaced it with fingers. _ “Oh my god.”  _

Slowly, slowly the brunette woman let her fingers glide through the searing hot folds, coming up to circle around her clit with a featherlight touch. 

Dani melted into a puddle at the touch, bucking her hips harshly. Trying in anyway she could to get more friction, but Jamie wasn’t ready to give it to her yet. 

She would drag it out, scraping her nails on the inside of her girlfriend’s thigh, playfully twisting a nipple between fingers, sucking a hickey the size of a quarter on her pulse point; she would do it all. And when she roughly thrusted two fingers inside of wet, searing heat, she thought she was in heaven. 

She’d hasn’t heard Dani moan like that since the first time they slept together. She knew what that meant so she took a deep breath and repositioned her body to press harder against the other girl’s; fingers slowly, slowly moving inside her pussy. 

“Wait.”

“No baby...” Dani argued, panting as she gripped the skin on her lover’s back. “I-I can’t wait. I’m gonna—“

“I said wait.” She removed her fingers and had them wrapped around Dani’s throat in less than a second, squeezing. “Do you understand?” 

Dani bit her lip and nodded quickly, barely able to make eye contact with the other girl.  _ “Yes.”  _

The brunette smirked and kissed the other girl, gently setting her feet back on the floor. Her legs were still shaking and Jamie didn’t know if she could even go through with what she had planned next.

“Baby...”

Dani couldn’t even respond. She was sweating, panting and shaking so bad that Jamie had to grab her chin just to get their eyes to focus on one another. 

“I’m gonna go wash up, I have a meeting soon. You can finish up here if ya like, okay?” she grinned and kissed the other girl once more before she ran into the bathroom and locked it.

Dani couldn’t even register what had just happened. 

_ “That’s for eating the rest of my favorite soup yesterday!” _


End file.
